gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
NISMO 400R Preceiding Model
|displacement = 2771 cc |engine = Nismo RB-XGT2 with N1-spec turbochargers |torque = 48.0 kgm |power = 393 BHP |length = 4675 mm |width = 1830 mm |height = 1330 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The NISMO 400R Preceiding Model is a Tuned car produced by Nismo, but is listed as a Nissan car in its only appearance in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are four colors available for this vehicle, they are unnamed in-game: * Sonic Silver Metallic * Dark Gray Pearl * Super Clear Red II * Lightning Yellow In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Nissan may have produced just the one GT-R LM for homologation purposes, but much of the race-bred technology did make it onto the road in the limited edition NISMO 400R. Just 99 of these scorching hot cars were released in February 1996 and though extremely expensive they were sold out instantly. With a stonking 400 BHP (hence the name) the 400R was the most powerful Skyline ever made. Based on the top level R33 Skyline GT-R V-Spec it was a dramatic transformation. Its RB-XGT2 engine was based on the standard Skyline straight six, but it was upped in capacity by 200cc to 2.8-litres and was fitted with special pistons, crank and conrods as well as a strengthened block. With a turbo charger and intercooler the result was that mighty 400 BHP at 6,800 rpm and a throbbing 346 lb/ft of torque at 4,400 rpm. A five speed manual gearbox with a solid-type shift was linked to a special twin-plate clutch and carbon propeller shaftShortened to carbon prop shaft in-game. The Skyline's sophisticated V-Spec four-wheel drive system was retained and helped put the massive power down onto the road. Uprated springs and dampers and strut braces for both front and rear suspension towers were provided to further improve handling and 18-inch wheels were fitted to give greater grip. The interior of the car was enhanced with race-style seats and harnessesMisspelt as harnessses in-game to improve the environment for the driver and any passengers who dared to go along for the ride, whilst the exterior was also suitably modified. A tarmac scraping front spoiler was grafted on and a unique two-piece adjustable rear wing was fitted for a dramatic effect on both the looks and the aerodynamics. Although the R33 GT-R was no slouch in standard guise the 400R took the Skyline to new heights of performance. Acquisition GT2 This car can be won by winning the second race of the 4WD Challenge located on Seattle Circuit Full Course. Trivia *Although this car is practically a clone of the NISMO 400R '96, this car has a lower sale price and can't be race modified. Apart these two small differences, this car and the NISMO 400R '96 are practically equal. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nismo Cars Category:Nissan Tuned Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars